religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Gebedsgenezing
Gebedsgenezing (ook spirituele genezing) is het genezen van mensen door tussenkomst van een religieus geïnspireerde genezer of predikant, die via het aanroepen van bovennatuurlijke krachten tot het herstel van lichamelijke of psychische aandoeningen tracht te komen. Het omvat een groot scala aan gebruiken in verschillende culturen, die naast of soms in plaats van de reguliere geneeskunde worden toegepast. Christelijke gebedsgenezing In het christendom is de beoefening van gebedsgenezing, ook wel genoemd de dienst der genezing, geen gemeengoed. Christelijke gebedsgenezers vragen of de persoon in kwestie door Jezus Christus mag worden genezen. In het Nieuwe Testament staan voorbeelden van Jezus Christus die zieken en blinden genas, en oproepen aan zijn volgelingen om dit ook te doen. Zo staat in Matteüs 10, de verzen 7 en 8: "Gaat en predikt en zegt: Het Koninkrijk der hemelen is nabijgekomen. Geneest zieken, wekt doden op, reinigt melaatsen, drijft boze geesten uit". Marcus 16:17 vermeldt, sprekende over de volgelingen van Jezus: "Op zieken zullen zij de handen leggen en zij zullen genezen worden". Voor zover het betrekking heeft op zieken die zelf christen zijn, wordt in Jakobus 5:9 een oproep gedaan om de 'oudsten der gemeente' tot zich te roepen 'opdat zij over hem een gebed uitspreken en hem met olie zalven in de naam des Heren'. Gebedsgenezing heeft op basis van gegevens als deze al vanaf het begin deel uitgemaakt van christelijke leer en gebruiken, met een voortdurend wisselende mate van aandacht en acceptatie. In het protestantisme is er sinds enige jaren hernieuwde aandacht gekomen voor gebedsgenezing. Er is een beweging gekomen van kleinere en grotere bijeenkomsten met een open karakter (in de zin van interkerkelijk en toegankelijk voor gelovigen en niet- of andersgelovigen), waarin aan de nieuwtestamentische oproepen tot genezing gevolg wordt beoogd te geven. Bekende christelijke gebedsgenezers zijn Benny Hinn, T.B. Joshua, Thomas Lee Osborn, Johan Maasbach (1918-1997) en Jan Zijlstra. Al langer bestaat de traditie van de christelijke bedevaart. Met name aanhangers van het rooms-katholicisme trekken naar oorden waaraan heilzame werkingen worden toegeschreven, vaak omdat er een Mariaverschijning zou hebben plaatsgevonden. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn Lourdes en Fátima. Christelijke gebedsgenezers claimen dat door hun tussenkomst diverse genezingen hebben plaatsgevonden. Wonderbaarlijke genezing in Bleskensgraaf, Algemeen Dagblad, 26 maart 2007 De behandelend geneesheer verklaarde echter dat bij deze specifieke ziekte spontane genezingen regelmatig voorkomen - De helende handen van Jan Zijlstra, de Volkskrant, 9 mei 2007 In februari 2010 verklaarde een arts dat hij een geval van genezing van een afgescheurde schouderpees "niet kon verklaren".In 10 seconden genezen van een doorgescheurde schouderspier. Gebedsgenezing.beDeze genezing is niet te verklaren, Trouw, 22 februari 2010 Paranormale gebedsgenezing In de 20e eeuw kwamen in de westerse wereld ook diverse bewegingen op gang die op de een of andere manier buiten de traditionele religies om het bovennatuurlijke gebruikten teneinde processen van lichamelijke en/of psychische genezing op gang te brengen of te versterken. Praktijken binnen deze bewegingen worden vaak aangeduid als paranormaal en/of ondergebracht onder de noemers alternatieve geneeswijze en new age. Genezingsgebruiken op basis van diverse soorten spiritualiteit kunnen worden gevonden in de antroposofie, reiki, acupunctuur, sjamanisme, bij magnetiseurs en vele andere verschijnselen en personen. Niet altijd worden er daadwerkelijk gebeden uitgesproken, wel wordt er een beroep gedaan op krachten die buiten de zintuiglijke waarneming vallen. Bekende spirituele gebedsgenezers in Nederland: Greet Hofmans, Gerard Croiset en Jomanda. Kritiek Gebedsgenezing staat bloot aan kritiek uit verschillende hoeken. Zo is er bijvoorbeeld scepsis vanuit de gevestigde wetenschapMet de blik op oneindig - de wetenschap van het bidden Willem Betz & Jan Willem Nienhuys, Skepter 13(1), maart 2000Religion, spirituality, and medicine, The Lancet, 1999; Volume 353, Nummer 9153, 20 februari 1999, blz. 664-667Study of the Therapeutic Effects of Intercessory Prayer (STEP) in cardiac bypass patients: A multicenter randomized trial of uncertainty and certainty of receiving intercessory prayer, American Heart Journal, april 2006 en kritiek van christenen die van mening zijn dat de wens te worden genezen een eigen leven gaat leiden, met alle negatieve geestelijke consequenties van dien. Wetenschappelijke kritiek Gebedsgenezing is wetenschappelijk getest, echter zonder resultaat.Music, imagery, touch, and prayer as adjuncts to interventional cardiac care: the Monitoring and Actualisation of Noetic Trainings (MANTRA) II randomised study, Krucoff M.W., Crater S.W., Gallup D., Blankenship J.C., Cuffe M., Guarneri M., Krieger R.A., Kshettry V.R., Morris K., Oz M., Pichard A., Sketch M.H., The Lancet, 2005, 366: 211-217 De Vereniging tegen de Kwakzalverij stelde in 2006: "Nuchtere wetenschappers hebben (...) tot dusver van gebed nooit echte genezingen kunnen vaststellen". Volgens een scribent van de organisatie bleken 'zogenaamd wetenschappelijke bewijzen' tot dan toe te berusten op 'bedrog of op ernstige fouten in de opzet van het onderzoek'.Gebedsgenezing, C.P. van der Smagt, Vereniging tegen de Kwakzalverij, 14 augustus 2006 Sommige gebedsgenezers beweren ziekten te kunnen genezen zoals kanker.De helende handen van Jan Zijlstra, de Volkskrant, 9 mei 2007 Wanneer dit gepaard gaat met extreme (geestelijke) afhankelijkheid bij een zieke, tot een houding van anti-geneeskunde bij de gebedsgenezer, vrezen regulier geneeskundigen dat de patiënt een mogelijk adequate behandeling aan zich voorbij laat gaan. Kritiek op gebedsgenezing hangt vaak samen met de waarneming dat gebedsgenezers wanhopige mensen gewild of ongewild valse hoop geven. De professionele goochelaar en scepticus James Randi, stelt in zijn boek The Faith Healers dat gebedsgenezing een kwakzalverspraktijk is, waarin de zogeheten 'genezers' bekende niet-bovennatuurlijke illusies gebruiken om goedgelovige mensen te bedriegen, om hun dankbaarheid, vertrouwen, en vooral hun geld te verkrijgen.The Faith Healers, James Randi, 1987, Prometheus - New York, ISBN 0879753692 Christelijke kritiek Gebedsgenezing vormt een heet hangijzer binnen het christendom. Christenen zelf maken een onderscheid tussen christelijk en paranormaal gebedsgenezen. Paranormale gebedsgenezers vragen aan een goddelijke of universele kracht om de personen te genezen. Vanuit orthodox-christelijk oogpunt krijgen deze paranormale gebedsgenezers niet de kracht door Jezus, maar door kwade krachten die niet van God afkomen.De pastorale draaikolk van gebedsgenezing, Nederlands Dagblad, 13 november 2004Ouweneels genezingsleer is erger dan ziekte, opiniestuk van Willem Smouter, Nederlands Dagblad, 10 oktober 2003''Gebedsgenezing: Boerenbedrog of serieus alternatief?'', Joke van Saane, 2008, Ten Have - Kampen, ISBN 978-90-259-5840-4 Zie ook * Charismatische beweging * Hagiotherapie * Op zoek naar een wonder * Lourdes-effect Externe link * Genezen door God? Aflevering 7 van 'De God van Nederland', IKON, 23 augustus 2006 }} Categorie:Alternatieve geneeswijze Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Gebed Categorie:Pinksterbeweging da:Healing de:Geistheilung en:Faith healing es:Curación a través de la fe fi:Henkiparannus ja:スピリチュアルヒーリング pt:Cura pela fé sv:Healing